


In Times Of Peace

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Series: Kingdom [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Fluffy Ending, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle, Prince Sam Winchester, Wings, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: The war is over. Michael would like to make an alliance with King Dean’s kingdom and proposes a marriage to set it.





	In Times Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader @YouCantKeepMeDown

“A wedding?” Deans asked taken aback.

“Isn’t it the tradition for human to sanctifie an important alliance that way?” Michael said in his characteristic manner, when he knew he was right but didn’t seem to understand why humans acted like this. With the time, Dean grew to realize the Viceroy of Heaven knew far more on humans than he wanted to admit, but for reason, he wanted Dean to think he was clueless.  
“Yes, indeed. But why do you want to make an alliance? We don’t really have anything to offer you. We would only be a weight for you?”  
“Humans are the future of Earth, as Father decided. I think it’s time for angels and humans to tie bounds. You evolved enough to not follow us blindly anymore. You developed what Father tries so hard to give to angels : free will.”  
“Angels don’t have free will?”  
“It’s complicated for us. It doesn’t come as natural as it comes for you.”  
“Well, it looks pretty much easy for what I witnessed of you.”  
“You merely know the archangels. Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael and I are far older than the angels. We had more time to learn. And it’s still difficult sometimes, especially for Raphael and I. Gabriel and Lucifer are doing better with that notion.”  
“Yeah, I bet. Those two are horrible brats.”

For all answer, Michael smiled fondly.

“I came to the conclusion that it was time for angels to stop hiding and for humans to start to share the Earth again. This alliance would be a first step. Like you do when two kingdoms stop making war. You tie the families by marriage to assure it will works.”  
“But we don’t have to fear a war against angels, am I right?”  
“Of course not. We just need a bridge between our two people.”

Dean agreed with a sturgeon face. After all, if angels wanted to make alliances with humans, he would as well make it with them instead of another kingdom. Dean saw what they could do on a battlefield. An alliance with them meant peace. Nobody would dare to attack his Kingdom ever again.

“Alright. I listen to you. What is your offer, Viceroy?”  
“I know, from a relatable source, that when two kingdoms of humans want to make this sort of alliance, they marry an important person of the one Land to an important person of the other Land. Usually in the royal families.”  
“Yes. We usually marry the daughter of a king to the second in line for the throne of the other. Someone who won’t risk to take the place of the king though if we want to keep the balance between the kingdoms, like a second son.”  
“Exactly. that’s what we want to do.” Michael agreed after he faked to have trouble to understand the basic of the human genealogy trees.  
“Do you prefer to marry your daughter to my second son or my daughter to your second son?” Dean proposed as a joke, knowing too well Michael was trying to fool him.  
“I don’t have a daughter or a second son.” Michael stated.  
“Neither do I.” Dean made him realize. “So what do we do? We wait the time to have a descendance?”  
“No that was not this. Let me think for a minute. I’m lost”.  
“Take your time, fluffy wings,” Dean joked.

Michael’s eyes flashed over him for a second but he didn’t make a comment on the nickname. Instead his lips moved in silence like he was really trying to remember how the conversation was supposed to go and Dean started to wonder if Michael wasn’t more perplexe about the way humans worked than he thought.

“You are as bad of a diplomat as I am. Spill it out. What is on your mind?”  
“Your brother with mine. Sam and Lucifer.”

That was unexpected. In all honesty, Dean thought Michael wanted to propose to him but wasn’t making a good job at it. He didn’t imagine he was asking Sam’s hand for the Devil.

“I thought Lucifer didn’t like humans.”  
“Apparently, he makes an exception for your brother. Haven’t you see it?”  
“No,” Dean said stubbornly. Of course he had seen it. Everybody had seen it. But it didn’t mean he would give his brother to the Devil.  
“It’s obvious though. Come with me.”

Michael offered his hand to Dean and even if it was awkward, he took it. Dean felt his feet leave the ground. He grabbed a handful of Michael’s clothes to not fall but Michael had him safe in his angelic grasp. Wings unfurled and they quietly flew outside by the window. Dean tried to not panic. A glimpse to Michael’s face showed him a little smile and he tried to relax the best he could as Michael softly flew them above Dean’s castle to land a little further on the outside wall just above the garden.

Michael let go of Dean but gestured him to stay quiet. He directed a long finger toward the garden where Sam and Lucifer were taking in the sun, walking side by side just a little too close, between the rose bushes. They couldn’t hear what they were talking about from where they were but it looked casual, nearly intimate. Even more when Lucifer said something apparently funny and Sam laughed openly before he bumped their shoulders and then stayed definitely too close, as they stayed shoulder to shoulder while walking slowly up an aisle. Their fingers curled hesitantly until they were holding hands for good and Lucifer brought them to his lips to kiss Sam’s knuckles.

“Kisses. What a weird thing you humans do” Michael whispers to Dean’s ear.  
“Angels don’t kiss?”  
“We usually don’t look like this.” Michael gestured to his body. “We brush the tip of our wings. I think it’s the most equivalent we do. But your brother doesn’t have wings so Lucifer kisses him. I find it adorable in a way. Weird, but cute, you know?”  
“That’s why you want to arrange a wedding between them? Baby brother finally sees the goodness in Daddy’s creation so you try to get rid of him by giving him to me?”

Michael looked hurt.

“No. Lucifer and my other brothers are what I have the most dearest to my heart. If I ask you to marry them it’s because I think they are made for each other. Believe me, if a human is able to win Lucifer’s heart, it’s surely because they have something special.”  
“I was teasing you. I see that they seem to like each other more than just fine. I don’t like to admit it but it’s not really often that I see my Sammy like that.”  
“Why don’t you like it then? I’m happy when my brother is happy. Isn’t it the same for you?”  
“I pictured something else for my brother than the Devil. You know? A nice lady with whom he would make babies.”  
“Lucifer isn’t a man.”  
“Yeah, he surely doesn’t look like a maiden to me either,” Dean scoffed.  
“I mean, Lucifer likes this vessel, he says he is comfortable, and he doesn’t want to change it. But he isn’t human. If babies are so important for you, know that it should not be a problem.”  
“How so?... No! Don’t tell me. I’m not sure I want to know the details.”  
“Will you accept the marriage then?”  
“I don’t know.” Dean answered in a normal voice now that Lucifer and Sam were walking towards another part of the garden further away and couldn’t risk to listen to them anymore.  
“What is making you hesitate? Maybe I can convince you otherwise.”  
“I know I can make my little brother to agree to take a spouse for the good of the Kingdom. But it’s not what I want for Sam. He deserves better than a forced marriage.”  
“Yes but…” Michael pouted. And Dean didn’t think he could do that.  
“They may like each other right now, it doesn’t mean Sammy wants to marry the guy. I’ll ask him about it. But I promise you nothing if he doesn’t agree. Can you make your brother understand that?”

Dean nearly added ‘or do we have to suffer the apocalypse’ but refrained from it. However Michael looked far more happy than he thought he would with that answer.

“Something tells me, I don’t have to worry too much about Sam’s decision.”  
“How so?”  
“Who do you think told me about humans mating traditions?” Michael smiled far to smug. “Though, he told me too you’d agree more easily if you thought the idea came from yourself.”


End file.
